


A place like this

by HotNeons



Series: Fragments of a Shooting Star [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet, being lazy in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: Damn his alarm for waking him up early and made him contemplate his life.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Fragments of a Shooting Star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A place like this

Lio was dreaming, but what it was about he could no longer remember, abruptly awakened by the disgusting sound of his ringtone alarm. 

It was getting louder and louder forcing him to scrunch his eyes looking for the damn thing that got lost somewhere in the bed during the night. With sight still blurry he tried to reach for his phone to turn it off. Several tries later his eyes were hit with the blinding white light from the screen, and then, everything was blissfully silent again. He didn't bother checking on the hour but he could tell, by the soft glow coming from behind the curtains, that it was only dawn.

He flopped back onto the bed and sighed, he had work to do but the bed was way more appealing right now, not only that but his boyfriend, soon to be husband, was still placidly sleeping beside him, clearly not bothered in the slightest by the alarm. That was another reason to stay curled up in bed. From there, Lio could see the shiny black ring wrapping Galo's finger. It made his cheeks dye in a blush of pink.

His head was resting nicely on his pillow, feeling warm from the blankets he covered himself with, he stared at his own silver ring adorning his finger. The small stone shining reminding him that this was real, that it was more than he ever dreamed of, that he was happy despite the disastrous road that he had to travel to reach this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, love me a happy Lio


End file.
